The present invention relates to a bicycle shoe plate holding-down device installed in the pedal body of a bicycle pedal and controlled to hold down the shoe plate of a bicycle shoe attached thereto.
The pedals of racing bicycles are different from that of regular bicycles. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the pedal body of a racing bicycle has two opposing flanges raised from the top for the engagement of two opposing flanges of a shoe plate, which is fixedly secured to the sole of a bicycle shoe. The pedal body is installed with a holding-down device controlled to hold down the shoe plate in the shoe body. This holding-down device comprises a shaft installed in the shoe body, holding-down plate mounted around the shaft, a circular push plate fixedly mounted around the shaft and having a stepped front side abutted against the holding-down plate, and a knob fixed to one end of the shaft for turning by hand. When the shaft is turned by hand through the knob, the holding-down plate is forced forwards step by step by the stepped front side of the circular push plate into engagement with the shoe plate. This structure of holding-down device is functional, however it is not practical for fine adjustment. Therefore, the foot may feel uncomfortable when the bicycle shoe is fixed to the pedal.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a bicycle shoe plate holding-down device which eliminates the aforesaid drawback. According to the present invention, the bicycle shoe plate holding-down device comprises a holding-down plate mounted inside the pedal body of a bicycle pedal and moved along sliding rails therein to hold down the shoe plate of a bicycle shoe and having a screw hole, a transmission member turned to move the holding-down plate into engagement with the shoe plate of the bicycle shoe, having a screw rod at one end threaded into the screw hole of the holding-down device, a rotary knob coupled to one end of the transmission member for turning it by hand, and a tensile spring mounted around the transmission member and stopped between the holding-down plate and collar on the transmission member. Because the holding-down plate is moved along the screw rod of the transmission member, fine adjustment can be achieved as desired.